


While You Were Asleep

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Fingertips [7]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Drabble, GobbledyGook, Hand Job, Kink Meme, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sean/Alex kink drabble :)<br/>Sean likes touching Alex when he sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You Were Asleep

They were in Sean's messy room, on the bed with Alex sound asleep. Sean watched Alex's chest rise and fall in a slow ryhthm and he reached out to run a hand down the blonde's chest and stomach. The redhead reached the waistband of Alex's pajamas and underwear and snaked a hand inside. Alex was hard and hot in his hand. Sean gave it a gentle squeeze to hear a small moan escape from parted lips drenched in sleep ridden breaths.

"Alex," Sean whispered. "Are you awake?"

Alex mumbled something incoherent and rolled his head to one side, his neck exposed. Sean's hand started to move up and down slowly, he dipped his head down and bit the soft flesh of Alex's neck. He sucked on taught muscle and his hand stroked firmly over rigid length. And Alex was still fast asleep.

Sean licked and sucked harder on Alex's neck and sped up his hand motions. Alex was whimpering and thrashing and when he came his eyes remained shut. Sean smiled triumphantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from an OK Go song of the same name.


End file.
